En une semaine
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Le défi des drabbles aux couples tirés au sort:Kageyama x Hinata


« C'est quoi votre relation au juste ? C'est qui pour toi Kageyama ? »

Yachi avait posé la question un vendredi matin pour convaincre Hinata de jouer, avec Kageyama, les rôles principaux de la pièce de théâtre des secondes. Les joueurs du club de volley ball étant connus dans tout le lycée pour leurs manières délicates et leurs relations ambiguë, et Yachi étant leur manager, on l'avait chargé en effet de trouver deux acteurs correspondant aux deux personnages homosexuels du scénario. Et il se trouvait miraculeusement qu'il fallait un garçon de moins d'1 mètre 65 et un autre grand et fin, aux cheveux foncés et aux airs de playboys... Alors Yachi avait dû perdre son âme pour le bien de toutes les classes de secondes et étaient allé demander à Hinata son aide et sa participation. Malheureusement pour la blondinette, celui-ci n'avait pas bien comprit pourquoi on lui demandait de jouer le rôle et pourquoi avec Kageyama précisément. Yachi fut alors contrainte de sortir le grand jeu et elle décida d'attaquer sur les points sensibles : les sentiments peu clairs du rouquin pour son ami.

Et c'était suite à cet enchainement d'évènements qu'Hinata avait commencé à s'interroger. Sa relation avec Kageyama ? Coéquipiers ? Ami ? Camarade d'avidité et d'envies de gagner ? Un peu tout à la fois s'irrita Hinata après avoir passé le week end à se répéter en boucle les trois seules réponses trouvées. Ne voulant vivre une nouvelle fois l'horrible torture que se font subir les héroïnes principales des shojos lorsqu'elles doivent prendre conscience de leur sentiments, Hinata se décida donc à aller demander directement au concerné.

« Hein ? Pas pigé ! Pourquoi faudrait répondre à de telles questions ? C'est bon pour les migraines ça !

-Ha bah oui, c'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais voilà je me demandais quand même... tu n'as rien à en dire ?

-Hinata, notre relation est basée sur le silence et la synchronisation de mouvements, de pensées et d'atomes, si on commence à se poser ce genre de questions et à en parler ce sera plus du tout la même relation que celle juste d'avant, et voilà merde j'ai parlé à voix haute, maintenant notre relation va changer de nature...

-Oh non que va-t-on faire ? C'est grave ? Tu ne pourras plus me faire des passes comme avant ? »

Et c'est ainsi que débuta l'évolution étrange des sentiments d'Hinata pour Kageyama et de Kageyama pour Hinata. Tout se passe en une semaine.

Le lundi une distance s'immergea entre les deux dont on veut faire un couple avec tant d'acharnement. On pouvait justifier cette distance en disant qu'il était normal, lorsque l'on n'en avait pas l'habitude, d'être gêné face aux changements inhabituels qui s'effectuent soudainement dans une relation importante.  
Heureusement dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent au club de volley les « on ne sait pas comment les appeler » purent retrouver la coordination de leur duo avec joie.

Le mardi Hinata et Kageyama était arrivés en même temps très tôt pour s'entrainer avant les cours, et pour évacuer le stress des précédentes modifications, ainsi que l'angoisse que cela crée de se trouver dans un processus de prise de conscience de sentiments amoureux pour son ami. Ils rougirent et détournèrent le regard d'avoir eu une idée similaire et d'être arrivé au même endroit au même moment rien que tous les deux. Malheureusement pour eux, des bruits se firent entendre dans le gymnase et, curieux, le rouquin et le noiraud découvrirent avec horreur Tanaka et Nishinoya en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques dans un coin du gymnase. Le malaise entre les deux infortunés n'en fût qu'accentué et ils ne purent se jeter un regard de la journée sans baisser les yeux ou prendre la couleur d'une tomate.

Le mercredi, les choses s'accélèrent. En effet, Hinata qui avait passé la nuit à lire des shojos pour tenter de comprendre qu'est-ce que c'était exactement que l'on appelait sous ce mystérieux mot d'amour, et il tomba malade de fatigue et des changement radiaux qui s'étaient opérés dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'assimiler Kageyama à tous les personnages masculins principaux des mangas pour jeunes filles. Alors un mal de tête effroyable l'obligea à rester cloué au lit et lorsqu'il vit Kageyama arriver chez lui, il crut se trouver dans l'une de ces histoires exagérément romantique et il se moqua de celui qu'il croyait n'être qu'illusion de son esprit. Mais Kageyama était bien réel, et, vexé qu'on le traite de cette manière alors qu'il s'inquiétait, décida de faire une petite leçon de morale à son camarade : s'en suivit placage contre le mur, rougissements, gémissements, enfin juste pour la forme hein, rien de bien profond ni quoi. Les deux amoureux qui ne se l'avouaient pas encore s'échangèrent un long et interminable regard de défi, d'énervement, mais aussi d'amusement et de désir. Alors cela fut inévitable et ils se rapprochèrent doucement pour s'embrasser. Le bonheur fut incroyable mais ne dura que quelques minutes et Kageyama s'enfuit finalement pour ne pas avoir à dire ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire et à assumer les responsabilités de son acte précédent.

Le jeudi, ce n'était plus une distance gêné et légère des débuts d'histoire d'amour qui s'était propagée entre Hinata et Kageyama, mais plutôt une distance froide et triste. Les deux étaient au plus bas, ne sachant quoi faire, que s'avouer ou ne pas s'avouer, qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils voulaient. Ce fût Yachi qui se décida à faire quelques choses pour les deux handicapés de sentiments et elle alla les chercher tous les deux, les obligeant à faire face aux difficultés de la situation : la pièce de théâtre était pour le lendemain. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient une après-midi pour apprendre leur rôle s'ils voulaient voir les secondes gagner face aux premières et aux terminales. Hinata et Kageyama furent touchés par la dévotion que Yachi mit dans cette pièce de théâtre et décidèrent finalement de l'aider. Remerciant ses deux sauveurs Yachi les laissa seuls dans une classe libre avec leurs problèmes relationnels et les répliques à apprendre par cœur. Le soir, toute la sensualité de l'histoire qu'il s'entrainait à jouer et la distance tendue qui les avaient séparé pendant la matinée furent les principales cause des cochonneries qu'ils s'étaient fait après que Kageyama est invité le plus petit chez lui. Les deux s'entrainèrent et se bécotèrent toute la nuit, découvrant des parties d'eux-mêmes qu'ils ne soupçonnaient absolument pas.

Vendredi fût le jour de la magnifique pièce de théâtre jouée par Hinata et Kageyama qui improvisaient les répliques et les gestes, ayant oublié tout ce qu'ils avaient appris la veille et pendant la nuit. Le naturel de leurs sentiments, la rapidité d'Hinata pour se souvenir des dialogues des shojos lues en début de semaine et le génie de Kageyama pour le théâtre leur firent gagner la première place. Le soir, couché de soleil et déclaration étaient au rendez-vous du rendez-vous d' Hinata et de Kageyama.

« Tu vois Hinata finalement notre relation n'a pas tant changé que ça, on fait toujours les choses dans le silence, quand on veut s'embrasser, se promener et autres on n'est pas forcément très bavard !»

-Oui... m'enfin, vu comment j'ai mal aux hanches depuis hier, tu peux pas dire non plus que rien n'a changé...

-Effectivement... d'ailleurs tu veux que je t'aide à marcher ?

-Non c'est bon reste silencieux, ou alors si tu veux m'aider t'arrives d'un coup et tu prends dans les bras comme une princesse en me souriant malicieusement !

-Okay mais plus tard alors, ça gâche tout l'effet de suspense sinon !

-T'as raison ! Au fait ! merde !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-On a oublié de montrer aux lecteurs qu'on s'aimait !

-Mais si on a dit qu'il y avait eu des déclarations devant un coucher de soleil, tu sais la scène clichée !

-Oui mais c'était en mode narration rapide et tout, il faut le dire en mode dialogue, c'est plus émouvant !

-Ah bah si tu veux... et bien je t'aime Hinata.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Kageyama.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils furent heureux et eurent plein de suçons ou autre marques partout... Fin ! 


End file.
